ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10)
Story Harangue: Hello, I’m Will Harangue. Today’s story, John Smith’s continued rampage. This is video from earlier today. (Footage shows Water Hazard pounding Animo into the ground.) See the uncontrolled aggression. The evil intent of beating up an innocent bystander. Folks, you have to consider if you still want to support him. (TV turns off.) Julie: Urrrgh! I can’t stand that guy anymore! (Doorbell rings) Coming! (Julie gets up off the couch, and walks to the door. She opens it, and sees John, smiling.) John? Is it you? The original you? John: The one and only. Julie: (Hugs John, tearing up.) I thought you were dead. John: No. The future John died though. Listen, I’m Julie: (Pushes away) Do you have any idea what that stunt did? I, we have been distraught and upset about your death. We are always worried about you, and you dying in front of us, that just was unacceptable. I can’t stand to lose you again. You need to be more careful. John: I’ll do my best. For now, come on. I’m taking you out to dinner. Julie: Great. But (waves hand in front of face) you need to bathe or something. John: Right. I’ve been camping for a few days now. I’ll come back to pick you up later. Julie: Sounds good. And John. (John turns back to look) I’m glad you’re back. John: Me too. (John leaves) End Scene John is coming down the stairs, having just showered. John: Alright. Time to pick up Julie. Then, a tentacle comes at him. John jumps and dodges it, rolling on the ground. He looks behind him, and sees Victor Validus, retracting a tentacle into his raincoat. John: Victor? What, how? Metal tentacles come out his raincoat, and they launch at John. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Goop: Goop! The tentacles hit Goop’s body, and Goop attempts to use his acidic body to melt the tentacles. It doesn’t work, and a tentacle hits the Anti-Gravity Projector, knocking Goop back. The tentacles come at Goop again, and he stretches to dodge. He charges forward, and hits the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. Buzzshock turns into electricity, and attacks Victor. Victor is electrocuted, and his body breaks apart, into nanochips. The nanochips then fly out the open window. Buzzshock grabs one of the nanochips, electrocuting and short circuiting it. Buzzshock reverts, John still holding the nanochip. John: These things again? Great. (Then looks puzzled) Who left the window open? End Scene John’s car pulls up outside Victor’s old lab, where Gwen and Kevin were waiting for him. Kevin: You said that Victor turned into nanochips? John: Yep. My guess is that they were nanochip clones, and that he was repossessed by them. Gwen: We have to be careful then. These things are still dangerous. John: Agreed. The three head inside, and the lights are all off. Gwen raises her hand, creating a light of mana. They travel through, when they hear something. The three turn, and see Elena. John: Elena. Elena: Hello John. What are you doing here? John: Nanochips attacked me. We think that they have taken control of your father again. Elena: My father, my father is dead. He died some time ago. Gwen: I’m so sorry Elena. Elena: Thanks. Do you guys need help? I’ve been doing some research on the nanochips as well. John: That’ll be appreciated. Can the three of you handle this for now? I promised Julie a date. Gwen: Are you sure? What if they attack you again? John: I’ll defeat them, then resume the date. Later. (John leaves) Elena: Who’s Julie? Kevin: His girlfriend. Elena: (with disgust) Oh. Gwen: Now, where do we start looking? Then, a stream of nanochips flies in, surrounding Gwen and Kevin. The nanochips then burrow into their necks. Elena: Now, to get him back here. End Scene John and Julie are driving in downtown. Julie: So, where are we going? John: Well, there’s this fancy place I was thinking of, and, whoa! (John slams on the brakes, and the car stops inches away from Kevin, who was standing in the road, motionless. John and Julie get out.) John: Kevin! What the heck is wrong with you? (Gwen then joins Kevin. Kevin puts his hand on the hood of John’s car, and absorbs the paint.) Guys? Kevin runs forward, swinging his fist. John moves back, dodging. Gwen throws mana disks, landing near John’s feet. John dances to dodge, and slaps down the Omnitrix. Wildvine: Wildvine! Okay, let’s end this. (Wildvine stretches his arms, and grabs Gwen and Kevin. He lifts them off the ground.) Now, what’s going on? (Gwen releases a powerful burst of mana, destroying Wildvine’s hand.) Ow! (Wildvine’s hand regenerates.) Gwen fires a mana blast, destroying Wildvine’s other hand, causing Kevin to fall. Kevin faces the opposite direction of Wildvine, and Wildvine sees what looks like a metal square on the back of his neck. Wildvine: Mind control? That’s new. (Hits Omnitrix with one finger.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo multiplies and surrounds Gwen and Kevin. The clones fires sonic screams at the two, trapping them. The nanochips on the back of their necks break, and the two fall, unconscious. Julie: (covering her ears and screaming) Isn’t that a bit too much? Echo Echo: Maybe. But the nanochips were in control, so they had to be stopped. Julie: Nanochips? (Echo Echo reverts.) John: Some species of alien. I didn’t know they could take control of someone like that. (Gwen and Kevin start to wake up.) Morning sleepy heads. What happened? Then, a swarm of nanochips come around the corner, and wrap around Julie. Julie: John! The nanochips pull back, bringing Julie with them. John slaps down the Omnitrix, going Fasttrack. He dashes after Julie and the nanochips. The nanochips are going down the alley, when Fasttrack grabs Julie, putting on the brakes. Fasttrack is unable to stop the nanochips, so he hits the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch. He grabs the nanochip swarm, and sends lightning down it. An explosion occurs, destroying several nanochips, and they let go of Julie. Shocksquatch puts Julie down. Shocksquatch: You alright? Julie: Yeah, I (More nanochips come and grab her, pulling her away. They take her down a manhole, and the nanochips close the manhole.) Shocksquatch: Julie! (Runs over to manhole, then reverts.) John: Oh, man! Not now! (Tries to remove manhole, when Gwen and Kevin arrive.) Gwen: John! You can stop. John: (turning to them) What is going on? Kevin: It’s not Victor in charge of the nanochips. It’s Elena. John: They’ve taken control of her as well? Gwen: I’m not sure. It seemed like she was in control. John: If Elena’s in charge, then we have to help her. End Scene Back at Victor’s lab, Elena ties Julie up, and throws her into a closet. Elena then returns to the main lab area, when a jet of water destroys the door. Water Hazard, Gwen and Kevin walk inside. Elena: John! So good to see you. I’ve been doing some looking into the nanochips, and Water Hazard: Drop it, Elena. I know that you’re in charge of the nanochips, and that Julie’s here. Let her go. Elena: Why do want her? I’m the only one worthy enough for you. We are soul mates, and we will be together. Water Hazard: Can’t you see, Elena? The nanochips are manipulating you, causing these emotions that you are feeling. They’re destroying your mind. Elena: I am fine. It is this Julie girl that’s the villain, taking your love away from me. Her body breaks apart into nanochips, and her body changes. She gains a black skin tight outfit, and blue skin. She has four horn like features coming out of her head. Elena: The nanochips obey me. And now, they will destroy you. Nanochips form from her body, and they fly at the group. Kevin absorbs metal. Kevin: Gwen! Find Julie! We got this! (Gwen runs off.) Water Hazard fires streams of water from his hands, hitting and destroying a large portion of the nanochips. However, more keep being created. Kevin was charging through, being immune to being taken over. Water Hazard: This guy is good, but I need something else. I have to destroy the queen. (Hits Omnitrix) Nanomech: Nanomech! (Starts to fly towards Elena, then stops, grabbing his head.) Ahh! Elena: Do you not get it John? The queen isn’t controlling me. I am the queen. I control all the nanochips. Even you. Nanomech: Ah! I won’t obey! Elena: You have no choice. Nanomech: Urg. (Hits Omnitrix) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Hahahahaha! Buzzshock turns into electricity, and travels through the stream of nanochips, destroying every nanochip he went through. He was quickly approaching Elena, when she breaks apart, moving as Buzzshock arrives. Then, a force field activates, and Buzzshock hits it, and is completely trapped in it. Buzzshock reverts, and the force field begins to shock John. John: Ahhhhhh! Elena: If I can’t have you, John, then no one can. Julie: Elena! You have to stop! (Julie and Gwen arrive in the room) If you really care about John, then you wouldn’t want to see him hurt. Elena: (face shows concern) But, then, he. Julie: You have to let things take its course. Elena: (sighs) Elena then flies over to the force field, entering it and pushing John out. John: (groans as he hits the ground) Elena. Elena creates nanochips to overwhelm the force field, and the force field begins a self destruct sequence. Julie helps John up, and they all run out of the lab. Once they are outside, the lab explodes. John stands, looking at the ruined lab. John: She sacrificed herself. Julie: (puts hand on John’s shoulder) Come on. Let’s go home. Later, in the ruins of the lab, some of the nanochips move, responding to something. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Will Harangue Villains *Elena Validus *nanochips Aliens By John *Goop *Buzzshock (x2) *Wildvine *Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Shocksquatch *Water Hazard *Nanomech On TV *Water Hazard Trivia *Elena returns, evil. *Harangue continues his smear campaign against John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10